


When everything started

by Letizia25



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia25/pseuds/Letizia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday was the same. There was a boy, with blonde hair and eyes as the color of the sea, who sat at the same little table next to the window, in front of Gabrielle while she was working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When everything started

**Author's Note:**

> Letizia
> 
> Hi! Well, I don't really know what to say, 'cause it's the first time I write something in English (I'm Italian ;)). So, PLEASE, if you find some mistakes, tell me! I hope you'll like this little story.
> 
> I have finished. See you!
> 
> Kisses, Letizia ♥

She was sitting in a pub, with her hot chocolate cup in her hand. It was winter and every day she felt so cold. That day was one of those days.

She drank a little bit of chocolate, while she was looking at the pub. The white walls, the photos on the shelves, the music in the air. Everything gave her something in her heart that made her feel better.

She felt home every time she spent an afternoon there, by Chase and the other people who worked there. They were like a family for Gabrielle, and she was so grateful for having met them.

She drank again and everything began to become a little bit better, even if she was alone.

She moved from Melbourne to Sydney a couple of years ago, leaving her family because of University. Luckily she found a work after a couple of months she was in Sydney, by Chase.

That afternoon she asked for a little break. She didn't feel well. She was with no one. She hadn't a best friend to talk with. She had never had a boyfriend. Well, Gabrielle thought she wasn't an interesting 20-years-old girl, brown hair, blue eyes. Nothing really special.

"Hey Gabi, how are you?" Marie asked her.

"Tired, but fine, thanks. You?"

"Me too."

They laughed a little bit. Marie was the only person Gabrielle could talking about everything. Maybe she was really the only friend Gabi had there.

"You know, the blonde boy is here." Marie continued, while she was cleaning some glasses. "Again." she added with a smile on her lips.

Gabrielle sighed. Every Saturday was the same. There was a boy, with blonde hair and eyes as the color of the sea, who sat at the same little table next to the window, in front of Gabrielle while she was working.

"He is still looking at you, my dear friend." Marie laughed again.

"Please Marie, cut out that boy business." said Gabi. The blonde girl always said that the boy came there just for seeing her. But Gabi didn't want illusions in her life. She was a little bit scared by the idea of love she had, an idea she wasn't able to explain.

"Well, I could stop myself." Marie said, with a new smile on her face. "Because he's coming here."

And after a few seconds, Gabrielle saw that boy sitting exactly next to her, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Marie smiled a little to Gabi, then she left her friend alone with the boy.

Gabrielle didn't know what to do. She had never had a real and long conversation with a stranger. And she didn't want to seem stupid or something like that.

"You know, your eyes are really beautiful." the boy said, and his voice seemed like a whisper. Maybe he was as nervous as Gabi, who couldn't believe that a beautiful boy like him was talking to her. Yes, the boy was really handsome, expecially his eyes. They were so deep and magnetic that Gabi didn't want to see anything except them. And her heart began to beat faster than usual.

"Thanks, your eyes are amazing too." she answered.

The boy smiled and gave her his hand.

"I'm Luke."

Gabi smiled to him and held his hand.

"Gabrielle, nice to meet you."


End file.
